The Creed Syndicate(Justice League Reimagined)
by Sh4d0w17
Summary: What if there was world without Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, or any of your favorite heroes or villains. What if evil came bargaining in on Earth's door steps. What villains will try to take over the world. What people will criticize the heroes for their acts. Finally, what heroes will step up to protect their world and even...the universe.(SYOC) (Rating may change later)
1. CS: Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Justice League, the heroes, villains, or anyone that may appear in this story. My sole purpose is to give anyone that sees a good read.**

* * *

"Ha!" A group of humanoid hog-like demons yelled as they worked in the hellish conditions called No Creature's Land, the deserted place lacked everything except the broken and barren ground the creatures continued training in. Lightning came down and thunder roared as many of the "razorbacks" bled.

However, up ahead was a figure garbed in only a black combat suit. His face showed qualities of a razorback yet it was more human like. He bowed down to the creature that stood before him, sitting down on his throne, made of skulls.

"My sire, everything is being prepared and soon this wasteland will flourish with your dream world. We have finished capturing Planet Su and those other planets we already have, are set in motion for rebuilding.

The creature made a sinister laugh that echoed through the whole environment. "This shall do well. Now what is the next planet."

The commander sighed before looking over his notes, he took out of his pockets. "It seems to be a planet called Earth. To my relative knowledge, it's a very weak one to be honest. I suggest we send in a little care package in the near future, my Potent."

The creature that could not be seen because of the darkness, smiled, showing his razor-sharp teeth. "That will be acceptable, Commander Zarkoins. Send it over and you know what to do if we have any problems."

"Yes Potent…...Potent Clandestine." Zarkoins retreated into the darkness, while the newly revealed Clandestine laid his back in boredom. "Even though I haven't got my hands dirty in a while, soon I shall not have to worry about that as my power will reach heights no one shall think of. All in the name of Razorbacks!" He raised his hand in the air, lightning once again striking.

The soldiers behind him, struck another pose, shouting one more time "Ha!"

* * *

 _ **This is a new story, I guess it's a reimagined version of the Justice League. That means everyone that you know and loved or hated do not exist in this universe. Which brings up the question, who are the heroes. Well that's is for you to create, the template is on my profile. Send in anyone that you can think of, if it's hero, villain, citizen, alien, or anything in PM. You can make up their race, anything you can think of. Just don't go over the top with their powers as I don't want them to be too "OP", more like limitations to the real DC Comics/Animation. I hope to receive a lot of them so send them in.**_


	2. CS: 001(Preview)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Justice League, the heroes, villains, or anyone that may appear in this story. My sole purpose is to give anyone that sees a good read.**

* * *

A hooded-dressed women that was not recognizable stared at a criminal before using the man's own weapon to knock him out with her mind. She stared coldly at the other bank robbers who dropped their bags and weapons in defeat _"_ _They call me a killer…..a vigilante. In my perspective, I could be anything they want me to be…...If having to be a vigilante will get me to my objective, then so be it…"_

A silhouette of a man was knocked to the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth as he stared at the crook who smiled. The crooked then started screaming in pain before falling unconscious with fist-sized hole in his stomach. The hooded figure got up with no emotion, except his golden eyes that showed satisfaction. _"_ _People say I'm not suppose to be here and quite honestly they are right. Now that I am here though…..I must show them what a human can do…."_

In another city, a different women raced past, ending the criminal activity in a matter of seconds and escaping before anyone could even think. Her speed was only a blur to anyone that watched it. She grunted as she continued running, wanting avoid anyone right now, before someone "called" her out for her heroics. _"_ _They don't know that I am the only one that can do this. They don't understand that I'm trying to help them…...I only want to protect this city from the dangers that no regular human can do….."_

A being garbed in a strange suit of armor got up, pulling the sword from the dead beast she just killed. She slashed the sword downwards to get the blood off, her rickety armored body making noises as she walked to her next adventure. " _Even if I do look like a monster to other people, I have no choice to fight. It's the only thing I have left to keep me alive…"_

A young man looked down at his left arm before putting a glove on it. He tightened that fist as he shied away from any onlookers who watched as the police put away the defeated and damaged criminals. The only problem was they were already defeated before they arrived. The young man joined the crowd to blend in, staring at his handy work with a sigh. _"_ _To many, I am just a freak to them. They think of it as a burden to carry, however I see it as a gift to remember who I am and the legacy I will leave behind….."_

In Lichtenstein, a petite young girl cried before she looked up to see a women knocking out the two kidnappers with what appears to be a crystal bat. The women turned around to observed the kid, before opening her arms out for a hug. The little girl stared in fear for a moment before running towards the women, bawling her eyes out. The women could only stare at the child with pity before looking at the blue sky above, " _A legacy for these kids to look up to. They need someone to protect them besides their parents. Someone that has the power that normal guardians do not have. I want to give them that future in life that many never got….I want to be that hero….."_

 _ **To be continued…...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Did you guys like that little preview I came up with. I wanted to get this little piece out before I actually continue finishing up the chapter so I hope everyone enjoyed the tease. I am really excited for this story because it's something new for me that I haven't done. One more thing, to all the creators out there, based on these little thoughts and actions, how do your character feel about the others. That's really it, I'm working on the chapter as we speak, so be on the lookout for it in the future. Sh4d0w17 signing out...**


End file.
